poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Performance Pop Quiz!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Performance Pop Quiz! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: After rehearsing late into the night, our heroes overslept, and everyone rushed to the Pokemon Showcase venue so Serena can register in time. Takato Matsuki: (Breathing exhausted from running) We made it! Emerl: Who didn't put the alarm clock on? - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Performance Pop Quiz! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Gloom! (Back to the show) - - - - Zach Varmitech: I really don't like the boy's girlfriend, she's the worst! (The song begins as Verminious Snaptrap and Bird-Brain dances) Varmitech Girls should be rotten, girls should be mean. But then you got Serena, she's like nothing that you've seen. She's nice to other creatures, yeah everybody else. But when it comes to my guys, she causes nothing but strife. She's the worst trainer we know! Snaptrap & Bird-Brain So bad! Varmitech She makes me mad, just to "Hello!" Snaptrap & Bird-Brain So mad! Varmitech Yeah, she's friendly and kind, drives me out of my mind. She's the worst, the worst, the worst trainer we know! So when we gotta face her like what just happened now. We got her all outnumbered but she beats us somehow! She gives a little laugh and a cute little smile, but then she kicks our butts and she does it in style! She's the worst trainer we know! Snaptrap & Bird-Brain So bad! Varmitech She makes me mad, just to "Hello!" Snaptrap & Bird-Brain So mad! Varmitech Yeah, she's friendly and kind, drives me out of my mind. She's the worst, the worst, the worst trainer we know! Did I forget to mention Ash? Snaptrap Yeah you did! Varmitech She and him are like best friends. Bird-Brain I did not know that! Varmitech And when they are both together, it's impossible to defend! When will it end? Bird-Brain I don't know! Snaptrap Me neither! Varmitech She's the worst trainer we know! Snaptrap & Bird-Brain So bad! Varmitech She makes me mad, just to "Hello!" Snaptrap & Bird-Brain So mad! Varmitech Yeah, she's friendly and kind, drives me out of my mind. She's the worst, the worst, the worst trainer we know! (The song ends as we see Serena pops out she smiles, then stick her tounge out and does a peace on her finger) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (In the post-credit we go to Lysandre's lab) Dr. Drakken: So, Xerosic. Are you done creating our experiment to bring him back from the dead now?! Shego: Just be patience already, Dr. Drakken. Sheer: Stop going crazy okay. - - Xerosic: Fire on the data! (The machine fires the purple beam on the dark data as it then glows dark purple bluish aura around it. Suddenly it shapeshifts into six arms with claws and then the body then at last the body appears out of the object and there he was... Apocalymon) Apocalymon: (Laughing evilly) I'm back! Jack Spicer: Are... are... you...? Apocalymon: Yes... I am... Apocalymon! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts